Quiet
by Irideae
Summary: And to think the Asian nations' luncheon started out so well. After escaping from the ensuing argument, Japan and Taiwan spend an afternoon together alone in companionable silence. Songfic for Quiet by Lights.


It seemed that every time China invited everyone to his house for an opportunity to bond, a blowout argument resulted. This time wasn't any different.

The lunch itself had started out fine; with the nations having friendly and unimportant conversations over several platters of dumplings China had made himself. But less than half an hour into the meal, a small spat between China and Hong Kong over the quantity of sesame oil that should be added to the dipping sauce had degraded into a full-on 'I-don't-care-if-I'm-your-territory-I-have-a-soul-too' shouting match.

One by one, the other nations quietly excused themselves from the table (though their host, China, couldn't hear them through his own hollers) and left to their homes, until only the two arguing nations, as well as Japan and Taiwan (who were both only staying out of politeness) remained.

After several futile mediation attempts, a rather vexed Japan had had enough, silently took Taiwan's hand, and led her out the room.

Struggling to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face, Taiwan wondered where Japan was taking her. He was leading her through the woods behind China's house, making turns and avoiding the ever-growing green as if he had taken this same path many times.

Not long after, he led her out of the woods and onto the ridge of a gently sloping, grassy valley. The breeze rippled the green stalks like water and felt good on their faces.

Japan gently let go of her hand and sat down in the shade of a willow tree in the heart of the valley that was bent over like an old man, its upper half almost touching the ground, and motioned for her to join him.

She sat down next to him, and to her surprise, he put his left hand on top of her right.

"I'm worried about China and Hong Kong. They won't be able to go on like this if they can't even agree," observed Japan, a concerned and thoughtful yet monotone look on his face.

Taiwan shrugged and started brushing the evergreen grass with her free hand. "But I'm sure they'll eventually figure something out; they really _do_ care for each other, at least on the inside…"

Japan nodded, then stretched and leaned back against the willow.

It was then that Taiwan noticed the multitude of tiny white flowers growing among the grass. She carelessly fingered one, and its petals came off and were carried off by the breeze. She leaned back as well, savoring the breeze, the beautiful view, and the way Japan's fingers felt laced around her own.

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine, but we can sit and pass the time_

_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes, we're just feeling fine_

Japan was glad he'd taken Taiwan to this special place. He'd found it a very long time ago, when he was still a new country and living with China. He'd had lots of time to explore while China was busy, and he'd found this valley, with no signs of human life. It was peaceful, quiet, and his own. Recently, though, he'd wanted to show this place to Taiwan, and he'd finally been given the opportunity to.

_This is where we're supposed to be, sitting by a broken tree_

_No tragedy, no poetry, just staring at the sky_

Taiwan found herself enjoying the calm silence. It had been a long time since she had been even relatively close to such tranquility. And even longer since she'd last been alone with Japan.

_I could wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and showers_

_Pick apart a hundred flowers, just to be quiet_

Japan watched as Taiwan tilted her head back to look at the sky and feel the breeze. She was so lovely. If only he had the courage to tell her so. But, for now, he was thankful enough for her companionship.

_Tell me when you feel ready, I'm the one, there's not too many_

_Hold my hand to keep me steady, just to be quiet, with you_

Taiwan saw Japan smile ever so slightly, and wondered why. She wondered if she should say something, or if he preferred it quiet. Oh, why was she wondering about these sorts of things? She couldn't remember ever wondering whether she should talk or not in a situation like this.

_I like it here beside you, dear; you're even more than you appear_

_And in the clouds my head is clear every time you say hello_

Japan really didn't want this moment to end. Despite China and Hong Kong's argument, it was the best day he'd had for a long time, because of Taiwan. Taiwan. It seemed that whenever she was near him, he felt happier.

_So here's my heart, and here's my mouth, and I can't help if things come out_

'_Cause there are words I want to shout, but maybe I'll stay low_

Taiwan held Japan's hand a little tighter. She wanted to stand up, tell him how she felt, how she'd felt about him all along. But she feared he'd leave her and never talk to her again. Instead, she swept her hand lightly across the white flowers, sending hundreds of petals fluttering into the sky.

_I could wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and showers_

_Pick apart a hundred flowers, just to be quiet_

Japan watched the white petals scatter in the wind, smiling as he remembered how he'd done what Taiwan had just done many times, as a small boy. He gently sent another wave of petals into the air, making Taiwan smile as well.

_Tell me when you feel ready, I'm the one, there's not too many_

_Hold my hand to keep me steady, just to be quiet, with you_

It was so peaceful here… Taiwan stifled a yawn, and shifted her weight to a more comfortable position.

_With you_

Japan felt something on his left shoulder, turned to his left, and noticed Taiwan with her head settled on it, asleep. He smiled, raised a hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, and then kissed her on the forehead. She'd never know, but one day, he'd tell her, or kiss her when she was awake. One day.

_With you_

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Special thanks to the wonderful Heracles-san, whose beta work & support (and constant nagging to stop looking at Tumblrs & doujinshis and GET TO WORK) can never be replaced.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Quiet. If I did, I'd be much better at drawing manga, and I'd have a way better singing voice.**


End file.
